


Silenced

by cofax



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cofax/pseuds/cofax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another planet.  May 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silenced

**Author's Note:**

> Find more in [Unforgotten](http://archiveofourown.org/works/19805).

PMG-787 has no trees. Instead it's grass, waist-high green-purple grass, dotted   
with leafless shrubs. The wind brings tears to her eyes, whistling   
through the empty gate, tossing the grass in chaotic patterns,   
weaving in and out of the line of cairns that marches, shoulder-high,   
from the gate to the horizon.

The horizon seems too near, but her pack and P-90 weigh the same. It   
makes her think about the possibility of heavy metals deep   
underground, but she says only, "Let's move out."

Her team swings in behind her: Carson and Smay taking notes on   
biology and atmospherics, Rya'c bringing up the rear, weapon ready.   
The grass is deep, dense and untrodden, catching at her boots, and   
she knows she'll feel the weight tonight in her bones.

A double moon hangs in the sky, one full, one quartered. Once, she   
would have described their orbital mechanics until even Daniel's eyes   
glazed over. Now, she gives orders, and listens to the wind.

She will not find them here.


End file.
